Voyage of the Saved
by ImpalaAtNight
Summary: *Sequel to YANA* The Rose and the Doctor receive an unexpected visit and an impossible task. How does one stop the Titanic from sinking?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back by popular demand! This is the sequel to YANA that I promised, but never wrote. Sorry it's taken me so long to do this, but I'm doing it now, that must account for something, right? **

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked around the console, looking at what repairs he needed to do. He took down the shields and started to rebuild the little things that needed it.<p>

"Stop that! Stop it! What was all that about, eh?" He taps the time rotor. "Eh? What's your problem?"

"Doctor, are you talking to the TARDIS again?" The Rose calls out from deeper inside the machine.

"Yes! Now let me concentrate!" He calls back. As he goes to investigate the controls, the fifth Doctor appears on the other side of the console.

"Right, just settle down, now." The other Doctor tells the machine. Going in opposite directions around the console, they bump into each other.

"Excuse me." The Doctor mumbles, thinking it was the Rose.

"So sorry." A very masculine and Not-Rose voice answered. The two Doctors stop and look at the other.

"What?" The current Doctor asks in shock.

"What?" The other Doctor repeats.

"What?" The Rose says as she enters the console room and sees the multiple Doctors.

"Who are you?" The older Doctor asks them, flickering his eyes between the two Time travelers.

"Aw, brilliant! I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but... brilliant!" The current Doctor, who for the sake of our sanity we will now be calling Ten, rambled.

"I don't think this is very funny." The Rose grumbles.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" The older Doctor, or Five as we will now be referring to him as, asks angrily. Ten grins.

"Yes, you are, you are the Doctor." He repeats, chuffed.

"Yes, I am, I'm the Doctor." Five repeats, exasperated.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." Ten crows, still chuffed. The Rose shakes her head at him.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Five asks the Rose.

"Everything." She answers with a sigh. Five frowns at both of them.

"Ooo, there it goes, the frowny face! I remember that one! Mind you," he grabs Five by the face and squishes his cheeks, "it's saggier than it ought to be," he fiddles with Five's sideburns, "hair's a bit greyer, that's 'cause of me, though, two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you home," he grabs him by the lapels, "be able to close that coat again. But never mind that, look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the... stick of celery, yeah... Brave choice, celery, but fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." Ten comments, looking down at said vegetable. The Rose looks down at it too and bursts out in laughter.

"Shut! Up!" Five snaps, snatching off his hat in anger. "There is something very wrong with my TARDIS, and I've got to do something about it very very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him! Or a blonde bimbo laughing her arse off!" Five yells at them. The Rose sobers and stares at the older (or, would it be younger…) version of the Doctor.

"Oh, okay. Um, sorry. Doctor." Ten apologizes.

"Blimey, I'm glad you changed." The Rose whispers in his ear.

"Thank you." Five turns back to the console.

"Aw, the back of my head!" Ten exclaims, far more excited than he should be. The Rose sighs again.

"What!?" Five demands.

"Sorry, sorry, it's not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat... I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?" Ten requests, seeing the bald spot on the older Doctor's head.

Five whirls to face them. "What have you done to my tardis? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one? Coral? It's worse than the leopardskin." He puts on a pair of half-moon spectacles, and turns back to the console.

Ten starts bouncing in excitement. "Aw, and out they come! The brainy specs! You don't even need them! You just think they make you look a bit clever!" He says in excitement.

"Looks like you haven't changed that much." The Rose mutters. A klaxon sounds in the TARDIS.

"That's an alert. Level five. Indicating a temporal collision! It's like, two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present." Five explains. As he rushes around pressing buttons, Ten and the Rose stroll across, leaning on the view screen, watching him. "It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of…" Five trails off and Ten shoves the viewscreen across into his eyeline. "Well, actually, the exact size of... Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" Five comments, staring at the screen.

Ten pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Need this?" He asks, holding it up for Five to see, hoping that he realizes who he is.

"Nah, I'm fine." Five dismisses. The penny doesn't drop.

"Oh no, of course." Ten does a rather swish flipping and catching move, and puts the screwdriver back in his pocket. "You mostly went hands free, didn't you, like 'eh, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable'." The current Doctor mocks.

"Oi! That was you at one point." The Rose reminds him, nudging his side. Five stalks over and stands nose to nose with Ten.

"Who are you?" He questions.

"Take a look." Ten tells him softly. There's a pause as Five looks him over.

"No. Oh, no." Five mutters, his eyes widening.

"Oh, yes." Ten begins to smile.

"Uh..." The Rose starts, not liking where this is going.

"You're... oh, no..." Five complians.

"Here it comes... yeah, yeah, I am..." Ten starts to agree. The Rose bites her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"A fan." Five finishes with disgust. The penny still hasn't dropped. Ten keeps nodding.

"Yeah... What?" Ten backtracks, his eyes widening. Something on the console beeps.

"Level ten, now. This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium!" Five turns to look at the console, ignoring the aghast Doctor and snickering Rose behind him.

"What'd'ya mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you!" Ten practically screeches. The Rose continues to snicker.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable, I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous..." Ten nods in agreement and the Rose shrugs. "So naturally, now and then, people notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot. Are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live." Five mutters.

"Listen to me, I'm you. I'm you with a new face." Ten slaps his own cheeks. "Check out this bone structure, Doctor, cos one day you're gonna be shaving it." Ten tells the past Doctor.

"He's not lying." The Rose adds. A bell sounds in the distance and all three Time Lords turn in shock.

"The cloister bell!" Five gasps.

"Yep, right on time. That's my cue." Ten mutters, going to work on his TARDIS.

"In this limit, we're gonna generate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five tells them in alarm.

"Yeah, that'd be his fault. Decided to rebuild the TARDIS and forgot to put the shields back up!" The Rose says with a pointed look at her Doctor.

"Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well, the same TARDIS, different voyages in the same time stream, collided and wurp, there ya go, end of the universe, butterfingers, but, don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out, watch." He fiddles with the console. "Venting the thermo buffer... Rose, can you floor the helmic regulator." The Rose does as he asks and Ten moves to one last switch. "And just to finish off, let's fire those zyton crystals."

Five pulls Ten's hands away from the controls. "You'll blow up the TARDIS!" He warns him.

"Only way out." Ten assures him.

"Who told you that?" Five demands.

"You told him that." The Rose butts in. Ten hits the controls, and the TARDIS whirls through the time stream. Everything fades to white, then returns.

"A supernova and a black hole at the exact same instant." Five starts, amazed.

"Explosion cancels out implosion." Ten continues.

"Matter remains constant!" The Rose finishes.

"Brilliant!" Ten gives the Rose a high five.

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that.

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." The Rose tells him.

"Oi!" Ten protests. The Rose grins at him and winks.

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it!" Five protests. Ten shrugs at him.

"I didn't work it out. I didn't have to." Ten tells him. Realization dawns on Five's face.

"You remembered." The penny drops.

"Because you will remember." Ten confirms.

"You remembered being me, watching you doing that... You only knew what to do because I saw you do it." Five explains.

"Wibbly wobbley..." Ten starts.

"Timey wimey!" They both finish.

"My god. I'm so glad Nine never met you, he'd kill you." The Rose mutters, remembering Rose's first Doctor. The tenth Doctor raises his hand for a high-five, but there aren't any takers. The Rose just shakes her head at him. Another alarm sounds and he leaps for the console.

"Right! TARDISes are separating. Sorry Doctor, time's up, back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever." Ten rambles.

"Oh, no, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?" Five asks in regards to the Master. Ten shakes his head.

"No, no beard this time." He reassures him, then pauses and thinks. "Well, a wife." He adds. The Rose smacks him. Five begins to fade out of the TARDIS.

"Oh. I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you. Doctor." Five tells him with a smile. "And I never did find out your companions name. I'm not going to remember, so what's the harm?"

"You've met me before, many times. But for now, you can call me the Rose." She tells him enigmatically.

"Thank _you._" Ten tells his past self.

"I'm very welcome." Five answers as he disappears. The tenth Doctor flips a switch on the console and the fifth Doctor reappears. Ten picks up Five's hat which was left on the console.

You know," Ten comments as he hands him the hat. "I loved being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you. I was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted, I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you!" The fifth Doctor smiles and puts on the hat. "Oh!" Ten puts his foot up on the console. "And the trainers! And..." He pulls a pair of glasses from his pocket and puts them on. "Snap! Cos you know what, Doctor? You were _my_ Doctor." Ten tells his past self with a smile. Five raises his hat to him.

"To days to come." The fifth Doctor says.

"All my love to long ago." The tenth Doctor says back. The fifth Doctor disappears. Ten smiles at where he was.

"Oh, Doctor? Remember to put your shields up." Five's voice tells him. "And Rose? Keep him sane!" The voice disappears, leaving the Rose and the Doctor alone again.

"Well, as much fun as that was, I'd really rather not meet any more of you." The Time Lady tells her lover. The Doctor laughs and hits a button on the console, starting the process of putting the shields back up. The Rose and the Doctor fall to the floor as something crashes into the TARDIS. They cough and wave their hands to clear the dust from their faces. The Rose looks up and reads the name of the ship.

"What?" The Doctor asks no one in particular. He picks up a life saver and reads the name. "What?" He looks up at the ship and confirms what he read to be true. "What?" He says again. The Titanic just crashed into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hope everyone enjoyed! Same rules apply here as they did to YANA. One review gets you the next chapter once it's written!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chap! Hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

><p>The Doctor and the Rose jump up and fly around the console, pulling it away from the Titanic and repairing the hole in the ship's side. They land it on the other ship in a broom cupboard, both of them stepping out and looking around. They open the door to the cupboard and enter what looks like a ballroom.<p>

"Right." The Doctor breaths, looking at passing couples in Edwardian dress sipping on champagne flutes. Golden angels line the walls, a few of them moving when people pass. A short red alien in a dinner jacket passes them.

"Not the real Titanic then." The Rose comments.

_Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas._

They turn back and re-enter the cupboard, running into the TARDIS and heading off to the wardrobe. The Doctor dons the Tux of Doom and goes back to the console room to wait for the Rose. She enters with a smile on her face, the Doctor's own mouth gaping like a fish. She's wearing a gold evening dress with a sweetheart neckline and a long flowing skirt. The bodice is overlaid with a light pink lace and the same lace serves as sleeves. As she steps into the console room, the Doctor sees that there's a hidden slit up the leg that stops around mid-thigh. He swallows hard.

"Well, Sir Doctor? Shall I accompany you aboard the Titanic?" The Rose grins and offers him her arm. He blinks and smiles, slipping his arm around hers.

"You shall, Dame Rose." He answers, guiding her to door and out. They're both laughing, grinning at each other with a twinkle in their eyes.

"Merry Christmas, sir and madam." A steward greats them as they enter the ballroom.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor answers him with a grin and the Rose pulls him back on course for the room. They pass a man on a mobile and overhear part of his conversation.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." He says into the mobile, pacing back and forth slightly. The Doctor spies more of the weird angel-things and tugs the Rose so that they're standing in front of one of them.

"Evening. Passenger fifty seven. Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?" He addresses the angel. It turns to face him before speaking.

"Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." It answers.

"Great. So, because he's an idiot, where are we from?" The Rose asks, smirking at the Doctor playfully. He sends a glare back, but it quickly dissolves into a grin.

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures." The Host answers her.

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?" The Doctor chips in.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth." The Hose replies. The Rose scoffs slightly.

"I'm guessing they didn't tell you why it was famous, did they?" She remarks.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max…" The Host twitches and its voice's pitch rises.

"Ooo, bit of a glitch." The Doctor says to the Rose, watching the Host twitch.

"It's all right, sir, madam, we can handle this." One of the stewards comments as two other officers arrive to carry it away.

"Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir and madam. Merry Christmas." The steward smiles at them before turning away and mumbling under his breath about 'another one'. The Rose looks over and sees the man they passed from before walk into a waitress, knocking over her drinks. She hurries over, leaving the Doctor behind.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain." The rude man walks away before the Rose reaches them, but not before she hears his comment. She fumes slightly before bending down and helping the waitress clean up the mess the man caused.

"You alright?" The Rose asks. The waitress looks up at her in shock. "That man was a right git, if you don't mind me saying."

"Thank you ma'am, but I can manage." The waitress protests, picking up the glass shards and setting them on the tray she was carrying.

"Never said you couldn't, just thought you might appreciate a bit of help that's all. I know how it is, working in customer service and all." The Rose confides, again drawing from her life as Rose Tyler. "I'm the Rose, by the way."

"And I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord in question adds, squatting down and helping them clear the mess.

"Astrid. Astrid Peth." The waitress answers, giving them a small bow/curtsy/nod from where she's still kneeling on the ground. She stands, the spilled drinks and glass cleared easily with the combined help of the three of them. The Doctor helps the Rose stand and smiles at Astrid.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor says to her, a smile still stretching the corners of his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Astrid answers.

"Oh, none of that 'sir' 'madam' stuff. Just Doctor and Rose will do." The Rose protests. Astrid blushes slightly and nods.

"You enjoying the cruise?" She asks them.

"Er, yeah, I suppose. Rose, you enjoying yourself?" The Doctor rubs the back of his neck and turns to the Rose.

"Yeah, I'm having a ball. Though, that bloke was a bit rude." The Rose replies, sending a small smile to Astrid.

"What about you, Astrid? Long way from home, Planet Sto." The Doctor comments, turning to the waitress.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid laughs a bit and the Rose smiles at her.

"No shore leave?" The Doctor asks, curiously. Astrid shrugs.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of. It sounds daft." Astrid blushes again and looks at her shoes. The Doctor and the Rose exchange a sly smile and a knowing look.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life." The Rose muses. The Doctor smiles at her and wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side.

"A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?" The Doctor adds, grinning at the Rose. She smiles back at him with her cheeky tongue-touched smile.

"So, you travel a lot?" Astrid guesses.

"All the time. Just for fun." The Doctor nods, then pauses to reconsider, possibly prompted by the Rose's elbow in his side. "Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." He amends.

"Must be rich, though." Astrid comments. The Rose smirks and leans in, like she's sharing a big secret.

"We haven't got a penny. Stowaways." She leans back and winks at the stunned waitress.

"You're kidding." She breaths, her eyes flickering between the two travelers.

"Seriously." The Doctor confirms, having heard the 'whisper'.

"No." Her eyes grow impossibly wider and the Doctor grins.

"Oh, yeah." He raises his eyebrows and his eyes take on an almost insane glint.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asks them, curious. The Doctor scratches the back of his neck and the Rose giggles at him.

"Accident. We've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her, left the defences down. Bumped into the Titanic and here we are. Bit of a party, I thought, why not? We need a bit of a holiday anyways." The Doctor explains sheepishly.

"I should report you." Astrid tells them with a deadly serious face. The Rose smiles at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Go on then." The Doctor tells her, a matching smile and eyebrow on his face. Astrid smiles and leans in.

"I'll get you a drink on the house." She tells them and walks off. They stand there and laugh together for a second before they wander over to a table where two slightly overweight people in purple cowboy outfits are sitting. Next to them a group of men in tuxedos are laughing, obviously at the couple. The Doctor and the Rose join the two in the cowboy outfits.

"Just ignore them." The man tells his partner.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor comments, nodding his head back to indicate the chuffed men behind them.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure." The woman replies with a small sniffle.

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." The man adds on with a proud smile towards his partner.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid. Did you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?" She explains to them, directing her question to the Rose.

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor asks with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous." The woman remarks with a smile.

"You remember Rose? The one with, with, um... Oh, what's his face..." The Doctor snaps his fingers, trying to figure out the name he's looking for. "The one you said looked like Jack!"

"Oh, yeah! I remember! That was a brilliant program!" The Rose agrees with a smile. "Though, with what we know now, could be Jack." She muses. The Doctor hums and turns his focus back to the couple in front of them.

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." The man grumbles, glaring slightly at the men behind them. The Doctor and the Rose exchange a look and the Doctor raises his eyebrows at her.

"Well, can't have that, can we?" He remarks, keeping his back towards the men. He pulls out his sonic and aims it at the champagne bottle on their table. The cork pops out and sprays their expensive clothes with alcohol.

"Did you do that?" The woman gasps, her eyes wide and a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"Maybe." The Doctor concedes with his own smirk.

"We like you." She decides, smiling at her partner.

"We do. I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon." Morvin introduces them with a smile.  
>"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor reaches out and shakes their hands, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. "This is my... My..." The Doctor looks at the Rose with a slightly panicked look in his eyes, realizing they hadn't really discussed what they were now.<p>

"Rose." The Rose answers with a small smile. The Doctor gives her a relieved look and leans over to give her a quick kiss.

"Oh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings." Foon comments, taking a bit of the food in question. The Rose chuckles, despite a slight blush creeping up her neck.

_Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven._

The tannoy sounds and Foon scrambles to retrieve a ticket.

"Red Six Seven. That's us. Are you Red Six Seven?" Foon says, turning to them to ask her question. The two Time Lords exchange a glance and shrug.

"Might as well be." The Doctor comments, standing up to follow the couple, offering his hand to the Rose, who takes it gladly.

"Come on, then. We're going to Earth." Morvin announces as they walk over to join the group of Red Six Sevens.

"Earth? At Christmas?" The Rose asks the Doctor with raised eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit dangerous Doctor." She gives him a pointed look. He tugs at his ear and looks at his feet.

"Weeeeelll..." He drawls, running his hands through his hair. The Rose laughs and links her arm through his, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Whatever happens, we can handle it, eh Shake?" She gives him a cheeky grin and he returns it gladly.

"Of course Shiver." He agrees with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, second chapter! As it was, so shall it ever be, two reviews shall be the cost for the next installment of this thrilling tale. See you next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long absence guys! I wasn't feeling very motivated to write anything for this. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p>They follow Morvin and Foon to where a man in a tweed suit is holding up a sign.<p>

"Red Six Seven. Red Six Seven. This way, fast as you can." The tweed-suited man calls out. Astrid comes up to them holding a tray with two drinks on it.

"I got you that drink." She tells them. The Rose takes the tray and sets it down on a nearby table and the Doctor grabs Astrid's arm.

"And we got you a treat. Come on." He starts to drag her with them towards the other Red Six Seven passengers are gathered. The Rose grabs on to Astrid's other arm and grins at her.

"Red Six Seven departing shortly." The man calls out again. The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper and the Rose copies him, pulling out her own version.

"Me and him, Red Six Seven, plus one." The Rose tells the tweed man.

"Quickly, sir and madams, please, and take these teleport bracelets if you would." The man tells them. The Rose and the Doctor quickly snap on the bracelets, but Astrid just holds hers and turns to look at them.

"I'll get the sack." Astrid protests.

"Brand new sky." The Doctor reminds her with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Astrid, we'll cover you." The Rose tells her, smiling comfortingly. Astrid looks between the two of them and sighs as she puts on the bracelet.

"To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages." Mr Copper tells the Red Six Seven group. The Rose bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. The Doctor's brows furrow.

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?" He asks Mr Copper. The Rose has to turn away to hide her red face, her shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by." Mr Copper proclaims proudly. A small red alien, the same one the Rose and the Doctor saw earlier, runs up and waves his ticket.

"And me! And me! Red Six Seven." He shouts in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Well, take a bracelet, please, sir." Mr Copper says, holding out a bracelet for the red alien. The Rose turns in towards the Doctor and rests her head against his shoulder to contain her laughter. The Doctor rests a hand against her shoulder blade.

"But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" The Doctor asks the small red alien.

"Bannakaffalatta." He answers. The Rose makes a small pained noise as she continues to hold in her laughter.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and-"

The group is teleported before the Doctor can finish his sentence and they land in an empty street.

"Oh." The Doctor lets out, disappointed. The Rose gives up and bursts out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You were saying?" She manages to get out between bursts of laughter. The Doctor gives her a very serious look, but that only makes the Rose laugh harder.

"Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr Copper tells the group, ignoring the apparently hysteric Rose, who burst into even more laughter at that.

"Very good." Bannakaffalatta says and goes off to look at something. The Rose is hunched over by the Doctor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she tries to stop her laughter.

"Rose!" The Doctor reprimands her. The Rose schools her breathing and stands back up.

"Sorry, sorry. But come on, you can't deny that it was a little funny." The Rose chimes. The Doctor doesn't look amused, instead he looks around them and gestures.

"Look around you Rose! The street should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." The Rose looks around and fully realizes just how empty the street really is. A frown finds its way onto her face.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid breathes. The two Time Lords look at her in confusion.

"Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand." The Doctor remarks.

"Cardiff's better looking." The Rose adds, glaring at a piece of trash that rolls past her in the breeze.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!" Astrid hugs the Doctor tightly then turns to the Rose and repeats the action.

"Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look." The Doctor grabs the Rose's hand, who in turn joins arms with Astrid. The Doctor takes them over to a small news stand, one of the only shops open on the strip. Next to the news stand is a billboard for The Examiner, headline - London Deserted. The proprietor has a Union Flag behind him and a small telly playing quietly.

"Hello, there. Sorry, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?" He asks the older man stationed behind the stand.

"Oh ho, scared!" The man tells them. The Rose and the Doctor share a look.

"Right. Yes. Scared of what?" The Doctor asks him. The Rose rolls her eyes.

"Like you don't know." She mutters to herself.

"Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it." The man responds.

"Why?" The Doctor questions.

"Really? You have to ask? You?" The Rose inquired with a raised brow. "Spaceship over London? Ringing any bells?"

"That's right, it's them up above with them spaceships. Last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames. And that's not to mention those Cyber creatures and the pepper pot things." The man reminds them. The Rose grimaces at the mention of the Battle of Canary Wharf.

"This place is amazing." Astrid exclaims, beaming with joy.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty." The man nods to the TV behind him and the three aliens look at it.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear." Nicholas Witchell tells whoever's watching. The man salutes the screen.

"God bless her. We stand vigil." The man tells their small group.

"Lets hope she's right." The Rose tells him with a smile. The Doctor hums in agreement.

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." The three of them vanish, along with the rest of the group.

"I was in mid-sentence." The Doctor whines when the get back to reception.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets." Mr Copper asks them. The Doctor and the Rose pocket theirs, along with Astrid's. A steward approaches them.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." He tells the group.

"Thank you." Foon said to the steward.

"That was the best. The best!" Astrid exclaims happily.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" The Doctor questions.

"Oh, not another one." The Rose mutters. "We're supposed to be on vacation!"

The Doctor grins at her and grabs her hand. "Yeah, but isn't this more fun?" He asks her with a glint in his chocolate eyes. The Rose shakes her head at him and sighs deeply.

"No wonder you've had so many regenerations." She comments to herself. The Doctor just grins and drags her along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. There you are. Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to get at least three reviews, but I'm not gonna promise an immediate update. You lot should know by now that that never happens.<strong>


End file.
